Love Found Between Two Friends
by ClooJane
Summary: Edward And Bella Dont See Each Other For Four Years But On Bella's Birthday They Meet Again. What Will Happen When They Both Tell Their True Feelings For Each Other? All Human. My First Fan-Fiction Ever!
1. The Start Of Old Times

Love; Found Between Two Friends – Chapter One.

Bella POV

6th March 2010. Just another normal day for me apart from the fact it's my 22nd birthday. Nothing exciting happens in my life. Occasionally I go out and get drunk and have random sex with a complete stranger; I'm not a slag, I just like a good time. Tonight is going to be different I can feel it but I'm not sure what 'it' is and I hope it's good. As nightfall approaches, the darkness snakes its way through my apartment causing my body to shiver slightly but it's not from the cold. My apartment is spacious; and well as they say 'things that go bump in the night'. I idly wonder across my room to the floor length vanity mirror that hid in the corner of my room just to the side of my bathroom, I sighed as I looked in the mirror that reflected back my figure as I slipped on my blue baby doll and lace heels with a blue and black clutch purse. I admit I thought I looked good. An engine sound pulled me from my thoughts and realised it was the limousine that was picking me and my closest friends; the ones I cherish. I swung my front door open and stepped out into the soothing warm breeze. That's the good thing about the nights here; they're always warm. I was walking towards the white and black stretched limousine eager to see my friends: Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esmee, Rose, Emmett and Edward. They must have heard the clicking of my heels against the pavement because no sooner had I reached the end of the path the door was thrown open with such force the hinges rattled. I squealed with delight when I saw all of my friends sitting there. However, on further inspection I noticed one was missing. _Edward._ No sooner had the thought crossed my mind a White SUV pulled up on my drive. I heard the door creak and say him step out. He was just the same as I remember him. Bronze hair, shockingly beautiful green eyes and the same lean figure every girl swooned over. I felt a pool in the bottom of my stomach and had to keep reciting algebra in my head to stop the heat pooling from my legs. He had on a black button down shirt that accentuated his chest and arm muscles perfectly. _Gorgeous._ If this shirt was on any other male figure it would look completely wrong but on Edward's lean figure it fitted him snugly in all the right places. Even though he'd got older, he was still the person I fell in love with every time I saw him. But, one thing I hoped was that it was long buried deep by now because I knew he could never feel the same way as I did. I mean he's _Edward Cullen_ he can have any girl he wants so he wouldn't want me; shy and ordinary Isabella Swan? It was absurd to imagine he could return my feelings. So here I stand in the warm night air looking into the radiant green eyes that reflected in my dreams way too many times. I was sucked back to reality as I heard an audible gasp coming from somewhere. I looked up and saw Edward's hooded gaze trailing slowly down my body; stopping at my boobs, then to my hips and finally to my legs and heels. I mentally scoffed that Edward was checking me out. His eyes finally snapped to back to mine and opened his move to speak; his velvet musical voice made me tense and I mentally sighed with the need for him.

"Bella? Bella Swan?" He whispered so low that I had to strain to hear it. As I went to answer I kept one line replaying in my head: 'I can do this'. I slowly raised my gaze once more to meet his vibrant green eyes with my chocolate-gold ones.

"Hey Edward." I said smiling brilliantly. "Ready to go?"

"Umm...Err...Yeah lets go." He stuttered. _Edward Cullen _stuttered?! Oh My God!

I turned slightly to walk back to the limo; I called over my shoulder to Edward, "Okay lets go. I'm sure there waiting to go." I had to hide the smirk that was on my face as I watched his eyes bug out of his head as I walked a bit more when he replied.

"Yea...Yeah lets go then." He hurriedly made his way to my side wrapping an arm around my waist just above my ribcage. We made our way back to the car. I could feel Edwards gaze burning into my head but I kept my eyes straight ahead. It felt intense. Too intense. Suddenly Edwards' body moved closer and I felt his breath fan across my face and neck. He leaned over to whisper in my ear. His voice like honey.

"Bella," he sighed. "You look beautiful tonight, it's breathtaking." The hand that was wrapped around my waist squeezed my side and then released. My heart was beating erratically. I hoped he couldn't hear it. I was about to reply when I heard a squeal coming from the open limo door. I knew that squeal anywhere, Alice, Edward's Sister.

"Bella! Bella! Happy Birthday!" She bounced over to us and jumped on my throwing her arms and legs around me. I chuckled at her enthusiasm. Damn pixie! Her hug was like an iron vice around me. She pulled back and smiled a brilliant smile showing her pearly-white teeth. Her short, immaculately, spiked hair tickled my jaw line making me giggle. I helped her slide down and watched as she landed gracefully on the ground in her 7 and a half inch heels. She could just about see my eyes with them on.

"Oh, Alice! Thank You!" I shifted trying to move from Edward's arm around my waist but he wouldn't budge. I looked over at him puzzled but he just looked up and shook his head. Her eyes reflected so much delight it was sweet but knowing Alice her brain was planning something as quickly looked at Edwards' arm resting on my waist and shot Edward a frown. I heard her cuss under her breath about Edward, who then replied with a snort indicating he heard her. Between this exchange Edwards' arm had lowered on my back and was now right on my hip-bone. _What the Hell?_

Edward and Alice were having a quiet bicker. I noticed Emmett step out of the limo doors and shoot across the car park to me and scooped me up into a bone-crushing bear hug. I feared for my ribs, he hugged me so fierce but yet it was so caring and brotherly. When I felt my chest being constricted I pushed Emmett.

"Alright Emm you can put me down now. I really don't feel like spending my birthday in Accident and Emergency you know? I said as I chuckled and winked playfully at him. The sheepish grin I knew so well spread across his face. "Sorry Bells" This just made me chuckle more.

Emmett was looking curiously between Edward and Alice with one eyebrow raised. He just started to split them up when we heard Jasper and Esmee call out from the limo window.

"Come on guys! We got a birthday to celebrate!" this caused everyone to chuckle as we made our way back to the limo. I climbed in first and sat near the window. The rest were already seated so they just sat down straight away. Once we were all comfortable the driver took off and I realised I had no clue as to where we were heading but since Alice planned this it would be good. Every so often I couldn't help but glance at Edward who was opposite me. He had his eyes on my but was talking to Jazz and Rose. I felt my heart swell in my chest when he looked at me so I stood up and joined Alice who was singing out the top of the limo.

"Hey girl!" Alice giggled when we stopped and just cooled down outside.

"Hey doll. You look like your having a good time already." I replied as the next song began to play. Me and Alice began to sway our hips from side to side, occasionally bumping into each other then erupting in giggles.

"Yeah I'm having a good time. I've missed days like these just going out and having fun. We should go more often." I saw Alice grow sad as she spoke these words and felt bad because we hadn't done anything like this in so long.

"Of course, Alice. We should get together, just like old times." She brightened as I said that and the sparkle in her eyes was now joy not sadness.

"Oh, Bella! You're the best friend ever!" I smiled a grin that made my face ache.

"Thank you Alice. You are too." And with that we began swaying again.

Tonight was the night; my night.


	2. The Start Of Old Times EPOV

Love; Found Between Two Friends – Chapter One.

Edward POV

Wow, four years ago; seems such a short time ago since this day came. Every year it passed and I never forgot the date. Kind of sad really the fact that I remember one day significantly. It's gone so slowly and I can't say I've been miserable and boring because I haven't. However, the name and person that holds my heart is always on my mind. If I'm out with a girl,_ she's _on my mind. Or if I talk to my sister, my minds on what _she's _doing right now. So now I'm standing in front of my mirror in the penthouse I own getting ready for _her _birthday. As I sit on my king sized bed I can't help but imagine how much she could have changed; if she still has her long brown hair hanging in silky waves down her smooth back, or if she the same heart-shaped face that holds her cherry-red lips and if the top lip is slightly fuller than the bottom one. God, I love those lips. Slowly I shake my head and move my way through my bedroom over to the bathroom to take a shower. As I lean over to grab a towel I notice I have a slight problem needing to be dealt with. Sighing slightly I turn on the shower and step in thinking about what _her _body would look like next to me now; running her gaze over my body while she licked her lips in appreciation at my body. I inwardly groaned as I grabbed my cock in my hand, gently stroking and letting my imagination run away with me as I thought what her body would look like writhing underneath me and moaning my name over and over again as I thrusted deep into her. I began pumping faster running my thumb over the top of my head causing me to moan loudly; I knew it wouldn't take me long. My hand gripped a bit harder as it slid along my length. Soon I felt my stomach tighten telling me I had reached my release. With one last groan I slid down the shower tiles panting breathlessly.

Opening my closet door pulling out any shirt that looked good but then just seemed to be horrible. Finally, I pulled out my black button up shirt; a gift from my sister, Alice. I liked this top because it made me feel confident. But tonight I didn't think it was going go smoothly. I reached my SUV and turned on the radio singing along to the tunes playing. I was trying so desperately to keep my mind away from the person I was about to see but it wasn't working very effectively. Anxiety and nerves flitted in my stomach as I turned down the road I knew too well. My headlights flooded the path and I felt my breathing hitch and my pants tighten as I stared at the sight before me. Standing on the side walk looking at my car was the most stunning women I had ever seen apart from _her _of course. I stopped the car and slowly turned towards the door as I unbuckled my seat belt. I slowly slid out of the car attempting to sort out my new found problem. _Was it possible to get hard at the sight of one woman? _Apparently I could.

At the front of the car I stopped and looked up at the mysteriously beautiful woman standing before me. I slowly dragged my eyes up her body noticing her 'fuck-me' heels that looked like lace. Up her slender but slightly toned legs that were like an ivory cream. I noticed a tint of blue silk that caught my eye; a blue baby doll. Not just any blue; my favourite colour. _Midnight Blue._ The colour in contrast to the paleness of her legs was magnificent. The baby doll accentuated her thighs, hips and her perfectly rounded breasts. _Perfection. _As my eyes rested on her cleavage just slightly peeking out the top of the baby doll I spotted a few brown curls cascading down her shoulder. I swallowed. My eyes followed the hair up to the woman's face. I audibly gasped as I took in the heart-shaped face, the lightly tinted cheeks and then the deep mesmerising chocolate-gold eyes that sparkled with happiness. I couldn't believe my eyes. _Bella; this woman was my Bella. _

"Bella? Bella Swan?" I whispered not trusting my voice. I didn't think she heard me but apparently she did.

"Hey Edward." She replied looking at me and smiling brilliantly. "Ready to go?"

"Umm...Err...yeah, let's go." I stuttered still mesmerised by the way her tongue caressed my name as soft as a moth's wing. I was pulled into the real world by Bella's honey voice.

"Okay, let's go. I'm sure the others are wanting to get going." She said as she turned ready to set off for the limo. My eyes bugged out of my head at the sight of her arse. It was perfect, just like everything else. She turned when I answered catching my ogling.

"Ye-yeah let's go then." My voice came out husky and laced with lust and love for the woman in front of me. I rushed to her side and lightly wrapped my arm around her waist just above her rib cage; I could feel her bra against my hand. We made our way to the awaiting car. Although, the only thing I could look at was Bella. She truly was stunning. No, not stunning; Beautiful. I gently bent down to whisper in her ear how beautiful she was.

"Bella," I sighed contently as I inhaled the scent of her hair. "You look beautiful tonight, it's breathtaking." I lightly squeezed her side and then relaxed it again. My heart was racing. I hoped she couldn't hear it. Bella was about to reply I heard Alice. _Great!_

"Bella! Bella! Happy Birthday!" She came bouncing over and lunged at Bella giving her a typical Alice hug. _That damn pixie!_ Bella giggled slightly as Alice pulled back.

"Oh, Alice! Thank You!" Bella moved a fraction so she could move my arm from my waist but I couldn't bring myself to let go so I tightened my grip. She turned and cocked her head to the side with a puzzled look on her face. I quickly shook my head. She looked back at Alice who was still smiling brightly. I knew her so well to know that she had something planned; I could almost see the cogs working in her head. I lowered my arm to Bella's hip line. Alice noticed this immediately when Bella helped her slide to the ground in her 7 and a half inch heels. Fortunately when she slid the baby doll pulled down exposing the curve of Bella's breasts and full cleavage. I couldn't help but glance down. Alice noticed this of course; she shot me a frown and cussed under her a breath "prick" and in return I just simply snorted.

Out the corner of my eye I saw Emmett step out the limo and look for Bella. When he found her, he sprinted over to her and scooped her up into his arms before we even registered what happened Bella was laughing.

Alice was looking, no glaring, at me.

"What?" I asked

"You know what." She replied

I sighed, "Yes, I do still like her but just leave it. She doesn't feel the same way." She just stared at me intently before she spoke.

"Fine, but not for long." She replied turning but then doubled back. "Oh and your obviously very unobservant when it comes to Bella." I was about to ask what she meant but was interrupted when Bella began talking to Emmett.

"Alright Emm you can put me down now. I really don't feel like spending my birthday in Accident and Emergency you know" She said as she chuckled. The sound went straight to my groin. A sheepish grin spread across Emmett's face making him look like he was a little boy got caught in a cookie jar.

Emmett eyed me and Alice curiously with his dark brow arched up. He started to make his way over when we heard Jasper and Esmee call out from the limo.

"Come on guys! We got a birthday to celebrate!" this caused everyone to chuckle lightly as we glided to the limo.

As Bella climbed through the door, I couldn't help but stare as she bent one of her legs to step into the car. Her baby doll rode upwards slightly revealing more of her perfect leg and the bottom of her bum covered with little lace panties. I had to bite back the groan that was attempting to escape my lips. I felt myself getting harder just at the thought of ripping them off her long legs.

In the limo I took a seat opposite Bella and watched as I chatted animatedly with Emm, Jazz and Rose. Occasionally I would catch Bella's eyes on me but when I caught her she just stood up and popped her head outside the roof with Alice. I could only see her smooth, creamy legs. She and Alice began dancing to the beat; swaying her hips rhythmically.

Tonight was the night.


	3. True Feelings

Love; Found Between Two Friends – Chapter 2: True Feelings?

Bella POV

The car park outside Blue Lagoon Night Club was busy; pretty much full. As I stepped out of the limo and into the warm night air I felt someone's presence close behind me. I spun around sharply causing my heel to catch on an uneven slab. Just as I was about to hit the floor I felt two arms encircle my waist and hold me securely. When I looked up I realised who had caught me. _Edward._ My head was still spinning lightly from the almost fall but Edward's closeness made it spin even more. He had his hands on my lower back supporting my body and his arms on my waist lightly. I let my eyes flutter closed as I moved my hands trying to find his arms. I felt his hard pecks through his slim shirt as I ran my hands up further I felt them clench and unclench under my palms. I was in shock that I could make him feel like this; I was thrilled. My mind began racing with this thought, I had to concentrate so hard to push the feeling down and come back to my senses. I slowly but surely opened my eyes and sucked in a breath when I was faced with Edward's vibrant green ones looking at me attentively. I felt his arms tighten infinitesimally; my breathing hitched again. I felt so safe in his arms; I felt content. The way his arms were holding me, protecting me made me feel wanted. _Wanted? _I mentally scoffed. As if Edward would ever want me. His eyes drifted towards my lips. The moonlight and club lights sent a shadow of eyelashes across his cheekbones. His gaze shifted back to my eyes; they smouldered. I watched carefully as he drew in a struggled breath and watched his Adam's apple bob hard when he swallowed. I indistinctively inched forward at the same time Edward did effectively causing our lips to brush softly against each others. I felt warmth spread through my entire body. Just as Edward attempted to deepen the kiss Emmett's booming voice broke into my daze.

"Come on you two. Bella be more careful next time. And you even had the cheek to tell me that my hug would end up with you in the hospital but from what I just saw you could do it all on your own." Everyone into laughter making their way into the club. I turned back to Edward and realised we were still in the dipped position. Edward slowly pulled me to my feet so I could stand up but he never loosened his arms.

"Thanks." I said with a small smile. His answering smile was dazzling.

"No problem Bella. I'll catch you every time you fall." I could feel his breath coming heavily against my face and could see his eyes shining from the moonlight; his eyes were hooded. They were full of...lust? I straightened up and was ready to turn and walk away when Edward's grip tightened around my waist and pulled me so close to him I could feel every line of his body against mine. I could feel his chiselled jaw on my cheek bone. I peeked up at him through my black, mascara covered lashes just to find him staring down at me. His eyes never ceased to amaze me; they were beautiful.

Edward POV

I looked down and gazed into the depth of her gold flecked chocolate eyes that were just visible through the thick framed lashes that surrounded them. As she slowly rose her head to see me I caught sight of the faint blush that I love deeply start to spread across her high cheekbones. Without thinking I lowered my head towards her again and brushed her cherry-red lips with my own. She gasped gently which made my stomach churn with anxiety; was she going to pull away? I hope not. Slowly, I put more pressure into the kiss. How long had I waited to do this? My answer was too long. I was too wrapped up in my own head to realise she hadn't responded; I started cursing myself for allowing myself to do it. Suddenly I felt her relax and move in synchronisation with my lips. I bit back a moan at the feel of her lips on mine. I was in heaven. She glided her arms up around my neck; teasing the soft curly hairs that covered the top of my neck before skimming her hands up into my hair; gently massaging as she went. I couldn't contain my moan that escaped my lips as I trailed my tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance. She granted me entry as I slid my tongue delicately into her mouth searching for hers. When I met her tongue we moaned in unison. Her taste was exquisite. Our tongues danced for dominance. I was about to give in but Bella gave up and let me take control. The kiss became more frantic as I relocated my hands to Bella's toned stomach and flawlessly curved hips. She ran her hands out of my hair and onto my pecks spreading heat like wildfire as she went. I stopped my hips when I felt the kiss ending and slowly break; I wanted to pull her back but was stopped when Bella's eyes fluttered open and went wide with shock; I began to panic.

"Are you okay, Bella?" I asked. I stared into her eyes and got lost in the liquid chocolate floating in awe.

"Why?" She asked in a whisper

_Why? Why? Why What? _I was confused to say the least. She must have recognised the look on my face; confusion.

"Why did you kiss me Edward?"

"Why?" I asked incredulously. She nodded and I sighed. "Because Bella I've wanted to do that for the past 15 years!"I was kind of pissed that she didn't knowI had feelings for her. Or how happy I was because I finally kissed the one girl I have always wanted. She gasped and retreated back a step.

"You" She breathed, "Like" I held my breath, "Me?" I relaxed slightly knowing she wasn't about to get angry.

"Yes, Bella. I like you so much it hurts." She stepped back with another gasp.

"I need a drink! I can't believe you said that! Quit playing Edward! Alice told you didn't she? She told you I liked you and hell, that I might even love you or that I think you're the one for me. You don't know how much it hurt every time I saw you with _her_; with _Tanya._ The beautiful, not to mention slaggy, blonde waitress at my dad's, Charlie's, diner." She was trembling with unshed tears but I still couldn't get my head around the fact that she liked me or loved me. I was flying; so high. We both felt the same way about each other. I replayed her words in my head and then I remembered. _Tanya._ I had learnt my lesson when I found out.

"Bella, I didn't know you felt that way about me too. Hell, I didn't even think it was possible for you to return my feelings that way. I'm elated to know you can feel that way towards me too. Oh and Happy Birthday love." I was about to take a step closer to her but she held up her palm indicating for me to wait. I held a baited breath until I heard her speak.

"You... you feel the sa-same?" She questioned looking at the floor intently.

"Yes Bella. I have always liked you. Why don't you believe me love?"

"Because you're ... you. And I'm me. Plain, ordinary Bella. Who would want me?" My fury began to rise again. How could she not see how beautiful she is?

"You don't see yourself very clearly Bella." I told her shaking my head in frustration. I watched as she nodded in response to me. I tentively took a step towards her and encircled my arms around her waist pulling her against my body. I felt her immediately relax into my embrace. I inhaled her strawberry scent as I was welcomed into her heat. I pulled her closer and felt her slender arms wrap around my neck and squeeze my closer. I bent and nuzzled into her hair as I whispered into her ear.

"Come on love they're waiting." I heard her inhale before unwrapping her arms from my neck. I wanted them back there; I was missing her warmth already. Slowly I felt her body pulling away from my arms but I tightened them, too content to let go just yet. I heard her chuckle lightly and the sound went automatically to my groin causing me to let out a low groan in the process. Bella obviously wasn't aware of the effect she had on me because she gazing at me confused. I felt my pants tighten as she raised one of her perfectly shaped brows.

"You don't know what you do to me love." I sighed feeling so relaxed at being close to Bella. _My Bella._

"Oh, don't I? Because I'm pretty sure it's obvious that I have an effect on you." She smirked and palmed her hand onto my growing erection. A hiss escaped my lips as Bella turned her hand and cupped my cock through my jeans. I bent to whisper into her ears. My breath fanned across her neck and I had the privilege of watching goose bumps spread where my breath had been.

"Bella," It came out in a low growl. "You have to stop doing th-" I was cut off when I felt Bella's hand tease the skin above my jeans and tug on my belt. She slowly opened the clasp and move down to my zipper. Her hand brushed against the tip of my erection. I sucked in a breath and swallowed hard.

"Bella, please stop! I want you so bad but we're in a car park outside one of the biggest night clubs." I regretted being the sensible one but I had to o something otherwise I'd take her right here. She fumbled with my zipper and belt refastening them quickly but still left her fingers there and she pulled back ever so slowly that her whole hand grazed my tip again. I almost growled in need but had to remain focused. Finally she removed her hands and stepped back.

"Okay Edward, let's go into the club." She grabbed my hand and waited for me to reply. I wanted so badly to say no and just jump into the limo and run my hands up and down her body and feel her hands scratch against my back while I kissed down to her collarbone... I had to shake my head to stop the images from continuing.

"Okay." I was amazed my voice sounded level. _How the hell did I manage that?_ She started to walk to the door of the club; pulling me with her.

One thing I was sure about.

Tonight I wanted Bella; and I would get her.


End file.
